The Nuptial Endeavor
by Musickat18
Summary: Many arguments later, there was one thing Sheldon and Amy could both agree on: this wedding couldn't come soon enough. Sequel, of sorts, to "The Relationship Evolution".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the creators of The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the little mini-sequel to "The Relationship Evolution". As you can guess, the mandatory reading before starting this fic, is The Relationship Evolution. I know I'm still in the middle of The Reconnection Epiphany, but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. And since I have a couple of days off, and nothing better to do, I thought, "Why not just write it down?". So here you go. :) The whole story won't be more than probably 3-4 chapters long. The reason I didn't write this before was because, honestly, I needed some time to think about a Shamy wedding...in the end I made the decision to based the wedding off of the characters as I interpreted them in my previous story, rather than how the characters are in the show. It made life easier. But hopefully, the interpretation still holds to the characters as found on the show. So without further ado, I give you, the wedding of Sheldon and Amy. :)**

**Sheldon**

Sheldon had endured many tedious moments in his life. There had been the many times his mother had insisted he attend church. There had been that one time, in grad school, when, due to being forced to work on a group project, one of his fellow classmates had insisted on telling him about her boyfriend troubles. And then there had been the many times when he had had to endure Leonard's going on about Penny, especially in the early days of their courtship.

But absolutely none of his previous experience with tedious moments had prepared him for planning a wedding.

"Which one?" Amy asked, a slightly crazed look in her eye, holding up two color swatches.

Sheldon sighed, feeling entirely apathetic. "While I can tell that there are very minute differences in the shade of those colors, I feel obligated to point out that the colors are so very similar, that it makes entirely no difference which one we go with."

Amy inhaled slowly, pressing her lips together, flaring her nostrils, and bugging out her eyes. It was then that it dawned on Sheldon that he should have just pointed to a color swatch. Even after 2 months of wedding planning, he was still not used to dealing with the woman that Amy had recently turned into.

The beginning of their engagement hadn't really changed either of them, aside from perhaps more smiling. Amy had been so excited, and had excitedly talked about their future. As far as Sheldon had been concerned, they could have simply gone down to the courthouse, and gotten married quickly and simply. But Amy had seemed so disappointed when he had made the suggestion, that he had reluctantly agreed to a "real" wedding. His one caveat had been that he be allowed to make decisions in the planning process. That had been error number one.

He had naively assumed that being an integral part in the planning process would have meant that he would have some measure of control over the way in which his wedding, and reception, were handled. Unfortunately, it had, instead, meant that he was now forced, by Amy, to make decisions on minute details which he did not care about, such as his current decision regarding which color to make the napkins.

When they had first started the planning process, Amy had been excited. They had both agreed that the wedding should take place sooner, rather than later, and had then agreed on a three month engagement. That had been error number two.

Once a date had been agreed upon, the planning had started in earnest. And that's when Sheldon's life had become, in short, hell. According to Amy, there were many decisions to be made, and very little time to make them. His entire regular schedule of meals, games, and comic book store trips, had frequently been rendered moot. On one such occasion, in the early days of the engagement, Sheldon had dared to ask what in the world could be so time consuming about planning a wedding. That had been error number three.

Not since his first, failed proposal, had Sheldon seen Amy in such a state. She had proceeded to tick off the items of importance on her fingers. Apparently there were decisions to be made about: wedding colors, reception colors, music choices for the bridesmaids' walk down the aisle, for Amy's walk down the aisle, for their walk back down the aisle together, for their first dance, for the couples dance, for what food there was to be at the reception. Did they want appetizers? Buffet? Sit down? Chicken? Beef? Pork? Chinese food? Mexican Food? Italian Food? Who was catering? Who was going to be in their bridal party? Where were they going to buy a unity candle? Were they going to _have_ a unity candle? Were they getting married in a church (like both of their mother's would prefer)? Outside in a park? On a train? At the beach? What kind of a cake would they have? Traditional White? Chocolate? Vanilla? Carrot? Red Velvet? How much money were they going to spend? Were they going to solicit the financial help of their parents? What kind of invitations were they going to have? Traditional white? TARDIS Blue? Star Trek Red? Silver lettering? Gold lettering? Black lettering? Which font were they going to use? Times New Roman? Arial? Book Antiqua? Monotype Corsiva? What kind of flowers were there going to be? Roses? Lilies? Carnations? Daisies? What _color_ were the flowers going to be?

It had been when Amy had finally paused to take a breath, that Sheldon had held up his hands in surrender, and had said "Fine!" He had agreed to forgo Halo night in order to help in the planning process. Amy's countenance had visibly brightened…until he had casually suggested they revisit the idea of going down to the courthouse. The next thing he had known, Amy had narrowed her eyes at him, and then had walked quickly to her room, slamming, and locking, the door behind her.

Sheldon had stood blinking, wondering what in the world had just happened. He had turned to his friends, all three of whom were failing to hide their snickering, and asked his query aloud. Surprisingly, or perhaps, unsurprisingly, given that he was the only one of them who had already dealt with planning a wedding, it had been Howard who had offered Sheldon advice. Apparently, according to Howard, even the most level headed woman became crazy when planning her wedding. He had then proceeded to narcissistically ramble on about the arguments he and Bernadette had had over putting Klingon on wedding invitations, until Sheldon had interrupted him to say he didn't care, and to please get to the point. Apparently, Howard's point was to pick your battles with wedding planning, and to expect your fiancé to occasionally go bat crap crazy on you for no good reason. This had not made Sheldon feel better.

When Sheldon had said as much to Howard, he had responded with, "I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon. Grovel."

Howard, Raj, and Leonard had all gotten up, and said they would leave Sheldon to deal with his current issue. Sheldon had started to protest, until Leonard pointed out to him the cost benefit of ignoring an upset fiancé…a cost benefit which would most definitely be in the negative.

After they had left, Sheldon had spent several minutes in his spot, contemplating proper protocol for dealing with an emotional fiancé. In the end, he had decided to start with a hot beverage. As he was pulling down mugs and tea, however, Amy had walked into the kitchen, head down. She had then proceeded to apologize for her behavior, which was a great surprise to Sheldon. Not that he didn't feel she needed to apologize, but, after Howard's supposed advice, he had certainly not expected it.

"If I may ask," Sheldon had started, hoping not to elicit another angry response, "what, exactly, were you so angry about?"

Amy had sighed. "I was not angry. I was, and am, feeling particularly stressed."

Sheldon had frowned. "Because of the long list of items you spoke of?"

"Yes," Amy had replied.

"But when I attempted to remedy your stress you, if you'll excuse the use of an idiom, flipped out."

Amy had cleared her throat. "Yes. Well…" She had looked up at him then. "Even though I am stressed, I don't want to forgo my special day. I want to be able to wear my tiara, a big puffy wedding dress, and walk down the aisle to 'The Way You Look Tonight'."

Sheldon had blinked at her for a moment. "I see…In that case, you can cross 'what song will Amy be walking down the aisle to' off your list. It appears a decision has been made."

Amy's mouth had popped open, and then she had smiled at him, and had proceeded to hug him.

If only that had been the _only_ time such arguments had occurred.

There was the Great Wedding Invitation Battle, The Unity Candle Conundrum, and the Wedding Cake Clash (Amy was completely resistant to a Cylon shaped cake), just to name a few.

And now, Sheldon realized, he might just be in the midst of what will, henceforth, be known as "The Wedding Color Quarrel".

After taking her deep breath, Amy spoke very calmly (which, Sheldon had recently learned, did not necessarily mean Amy was feeling calm).

"Sheldon, we have only two and a half weeks left before our wedding. We need to make a decision on the napkins. We don't have time for you to pompously point out that the colors are similar. Of course they're similar. I have eyes. I can see just as well as you that the colors are similar."

Amy's voice was starting to rise and her calm exterior was starting to crack. Sheldon figuratively smelled danger. He put a hand on her hand, hoping he could somehow head off an argument. After enduring roughly two solid months of such days, he was becoming ever more jaded with life as a fiancé. This wedding couldn't happen soon enough.

"I apologize, Amy." He randomly picked up a color swatch. "I like this one."

Amy exhaled, visibly relaxing. "Really?"

Sheldon pressed his lips together and nodded. He told himself, it wasn't really a lie. In truth, he liked neither one, so it didn't particularly matter which of the two colors the napkins were.

"Oh good," Amy said. "I like this one too, but was worried it would be a little too baby pink. I think this other color is just a touch too bright."

In the beginning, Sheldon would have readily interrupted Amy to point out that he did not care to listen to her prattle on about the various shades of pink. But after two months of wedding planning, and multiple arguments later, Sheldon was just happy to have averted another crisis.

As Amy moved on to the seating chart for their family, and other important attendees of their wedding, Sheldon once again thought to himself, _this wedding can't get here soon enough._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really enjoy reviews, so please click the button and let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy**

Planning a wedding was not at all the dream Amy had expected it to be. In truth, it was more akin to a nightmare. There were moments when she seriously considered Sheldon's suggestion that they simply go to the courthouse to get married. After spending night after night flipping through magazines, doing internet research, and going from store to store in search of such mundane things as ribbon, seals for invitations, and the dag blasted unity candle, Amy was feeling quite jaded.

And the worst part was how she treated poor Sheldon. To his credit, he had never suggested calling off the wedding entirely. In fact, after her first few illogical explosions, he had said very little to contradict her…at least "very little" when compared to his usual opinionated self. By other standards, she supposed he still said quite a bit. But still, it seemed no matter how hard she tried to remain calm and treat her fiancé with respect, she always ended up becoming upset and storming off.

Wedding planning did strange things to people. It was almost as if their roles had reversed. Sheldon was now the calm one of the pair of them, frequently talking _her_ down from fits of rage over a caterer's perceived incapability to perform simple tasks exactly as she wanted them. It used to be _Amy_ who had reasoned logically with _Sheldon_, not the other way around…

Amy sighed, eliciting a look from both Penny and Bernadette, both of whom were helping Amy tie little, (quickly becoming "annoying") pink bows on the over one hundred wedding favor bags.

"Are you ok, Amy?" asked Penny.

Amy looked up from her mess of a bow. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Bernadette frowned. "Are you sure? You don't seem ok."

"Yeah," said Penny. "Lately you haven't seemed very happy…you're not having second thoughts about marrying Sheldon are you?" She turned to Bernadette and said in a lower voice, "Not that I'd blame her…"

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh no. It's nothing like that. I'm still very much in love with Sheldon. In fact, I think I love him more now than I did when he proposed two and a half months ago."

"Well, then what's up?" Penny asked, a curious look on her face.

Amy sighed again. "I guess I just wish I were married already. Planning a wedding isn't nearly as much fun as I thought it would be."

Bernadette reached out and patted Amy's shoulder. "Oh, Amy, I understand that. Planning a wedding is a big undertaking, and you two only gave yourselves three months to do it. But the wedding is only a week away. You're in the home stretch."

Amy started to panic. Only a week away? There was still so much to do! She had to make all the confirmation calls, to the caterers, the florist, the train museum (where the reception was to be held). Then she still had to go in for her final fitting for her dress. And finish tying these ridiculous pink bows on the wedding favors. And on top of everything else, she hadn't spent time with Sheldon in ages. In fact, it had probably been since their engagement, that they had spent any time together than didn't involve wedding planning.

Before Amy could stop herself, she felt her shoulders sag, and she started to cry.

This was ridiculous! Since when had she become such an emotional mess?

Both Penny and Bernadette dropped their wedding favors and came over to put an arm around her.

"Sweetie! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Penny asked, rubbing her hand down Amy's arm.

"I'm sorry," Amy sniffed. "I know it sounds completely illogical, but I miss Sheldon."

Bernadette spoke up. "That doesn't sound illogical at all. You two have been doing nothing but wedding planning for awhile now. When was the last time the two of you went on a real date? Or just hung out together without talking about the wedding?"

Amy thought for a moment, still sniffing. "I don't remember. Maybe a couple days after our engagement?"

Penny and Bernadette stared. "You mean the two of you haven't spent any time together in two and a half months?"

Amy shook her head. "There hasn't been any time! Between both of us having full time jobs, and attempting to plan a wedding, we just had to give up things like hanging out." Amy felt more tears coming, and took a big breath, attempting to ward them off. She was being completely unreasonable. There was no time for hysterics like this. There were bows to be tied on wedding favors. And what would Sheldon say, if he saw her here, crying because she missed him, when she had seen him every day of their engagement?

She took a deep breath and started to tie a bow on the wedding favor in her hand. "It's fine. It's only a week left."

Penny and Bernadette were silent for a moment, before Penny grabbed the favor out of Amy's hand and pulled her up.

"Come on," Penny said. "It's a Saturday afternoon, and you and Sheldon are going to spend some quality time together."

"We can't," Amy protested. "There's no time. There's too much to do!"

Bernadette shook her head. "Tell us what you need done and we'll do it. I can continue tying bows on these favors, and Penny can help with whatever else you have. You need a break, Amy. You don't want to have a nervous breakdown before you get to the altar, do you?"

Amy looked between her two friends, undecided. It was a very tempting offer…

She started to open her mouth to say no, but Penny interrupted her. "We're not taking no for an answer."

"But Sheldon and the guys are getting their tuxedos," Amy said, still not convinced.

"They finished ten minutes ago," Penny said, grabbing out her phone, and showing Amy the text from Leonard.

Amy involuntarily sniffed, a remnant of her recent crying stint. She really did want to spend some wedding free time with Sheldon…but her face felt sticky, and she wasn't even sure if she had showered this morning. She had been so distracted by all the tasks she had to accomplish. And that's not to mention, what felt like, the mountain of tasks still to be done. Could she really ask her friends to do all that for her?

Penny grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her out the door. "Come on, Sweetie, we'll wait for them at your place." She continued pulling Amy across the hall, back to her and Sheldon's apartment. But Penny didn't stop in the living room, dragging Amy towards the bathroom.

Amy frowned. "Why are you taking me into the bathroom?"

"You'll feel better if you take a nice warm shower. It's what I like to do when I get upset. It'll help you relax. Then you and Sheldon can have a nice day together, and Bernadette, the guys, and I will take care of all your wedding stuff. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"But I don't have any clothes in here, I need to stop at my bedroom," Amy said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get you some clothes," Penny said. "Just let me know when you've hopped in the shower and I'll set them inside the door."

"But…" Amy began.

"No buts," said Penny. She pointed to the shower, "In there. Now."

After Penny left, shutting the door behind her, Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She had never been particularly vain about her looks, but even she had to admit she looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face looked blotchy, and her hair, normally fairly sleek, was a tangled mess. Maybe Penny was right. At the very least, she could take a shower.

She turned on the water to a fairly hot temperature, and stepped under the spray. It felt fantastic. Normally she was not one to spend an unnecessary amount of time in the shower, but for the moment, all she could do was stand under the hot spray, letting the water run over her face and shoulder, taking some of her tension with it. Eventually she came to, realizing that Sheldon would be back shortly, and proceeded to follow her normal routine for washing her hair and body.

It was when she turned off the water that she realized she had never heard Penny come in. She peeked her head out of the shower curtain and saw that there was indeed a set of clothes waiting for her. She stepped out, dried off, and pulled on the clothes Penny had left.

Leave it to her bestie to find the only sundress in Amy's closet. At least Penny had remembered to bring a cardigan, as well. After slipping on the dress and cardigan, Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. Her hair was still wet, but at least her face was no longer splotchy, her eyes were much less puffy, and her dress actually looked pretty nice on her. It was a green dress her mother had bought her once, to wear on a date. Amy had never worn it, mostly out of rebellion. It wasn't too tight, but it did cinch in nicely at her waist, and fell to her knees. Surprisingly she felt relatively comfortable in it. She brushed her hair, putting in her usual clip, to keep her hair out of her face. She decided to let it air dry.

When she walked out into the living room, it was to find Sheldon in his spot, all alone. Most illogically, Amy suddenly felt shy.

Sheldon looked over at her, and blinked twice, in quick succession. This, she had learned, meant that he was pleased with her current appearance. She smiled at him.

He smiled at her in return.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They were all quite forcefully shoved out the door, by Penny."

"Oh," said Amy, still feeling uncharacteristically shy. She stood at the top of the step, clasping her hands in front of her.

Sheldon stood up, walking over to her. Even with the added height that the step gave her, she still had to look up at him.

"I'm given to understand, from Penny, that we are to spend a day together, outside of our apartment, and that the subject of wedding plans is to be kept off the table," he said.

"Yes," Amy replied.

He looked at her a moment. "What would you like to do first?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

Sheldon stood looking at her. She looked at him in return.

As she stared, she noticed a change in his eyes. She had never seen him look at her like that before. She felt her breath catch.

"How about a trip to the zoo," Sheldon said, startling her slightly.

Amy blinked a couple of times, and nodded. "That sounds delightful. It's been a long time since we last went."

Sheldon held out his arm, and she hooked her hand through. As they walked out the door, Amy saw Penny looking out through the cracked door, and smiled at her.

Their trip to the zoo was absolutely delightful. At first they hadn't talked much, merely walking slowly, arm in arm, Amy clasping both hands on Sheldon's arm, and laying her head against his shoulder.

It was at the koala habitat, as they sat on a bench, holding hands, that Sheldon looked down at her, and said, "I realize this is a completely illogical statement, given that I see you multiple times every day, but…I've missed spending time with you."

Amy looked up at him, momentarily overwhelmed that he should be feeling exactly the same illogical feeling that she had been feeling. After a few moments, she smiled, and said, "Me too."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Also, I apologize if the "feel" of this fic doesn't quite match The Relationship Evolution. It was difficult to return to that frame of mind after being away from it for so long, but I've tried my best to recall the place they were at towards the end of that fic. With that in mind, please click the review button and send me your thoughts. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hmm...130 readers and only 5 reviews. Not sure how to take that. *shrug* At least I'm enjoying myself. :) Fair warning: Fluff Overload on this chapter. :D**

**Sheldon**

What had started out as just another stress filled day, was now turning out to be the best day Sheldon had had in several months.

When he had first entered his apartment, Penny had been waiting on the couch, in his spot of course, reading a magazine. She had immediately stood up and announced that Sheldon was taking Amy out for a real date. Sheldon had, naturally, been surprised at being told to take his own fiancé on a date, and had said as much to Penny.

Penny, however, had responded by telling him that Amy was very nearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and that she had informed her friends that the she and Sheldon had not spent any time together, that did not include wedding planning, in the past two and a half months. Penny had then proceeded to shove Raj, Howard, and Leonard out the door, pausing before closing it, to say that he and Amy were not allowed to stay in the apartment, and that she would be coming back to check in twenty minutes, to make sure they had left.

After Penny's exit, Sheldon had sat in his spot, contemplating how he and Amy should spend the afternoon. Truthfully, Sheldon had been a little nervous. He hadn't been quite sure what state Amy would be in, if she was so close to a nervous breakdown. He had had to deal with more emotional outbursts than he ever cared to again, for the rest of his life, and he hadn't known what he would do if he suddenly found himself with an emotionally unstable Amy. Despite the fact that he loved his fiancé, and despite the fact that he had been having to deal with Amy's emotional outbursts for over two months now, he had still felt very ill equipped to handle another human's emotions...not that he would have cared to deal with them in the first place.

But when Amy had walked out into the living room, he had found himself thinking more about how pleasing she looked, than about her tenuous emotional state. She had been wearing a pleasant dress, which he had never seen before. But, despite the new clothing, she had still looked very much like the Amy he knew, and he liked that. There had been no unnecessary embellishments, no curled hair, no makeup, not even more skin revealed.

As he had walked over to her, he had been reminded why he was marrying her. She made him happy. He had stood looking at her, not even realizing what he was doing, and had started thinking about a subject which he had given a great deal of thought to over the course of the past month: The Wedding Night.

It had been some good natured ribbing by his friends that had caused Sheldon to realize the full implications of marriage. Of course, he was no idiot, so he had known what marriage implied, but, in truth, the thought had not occurred to him, up to that point. And he and Amy had never discussed the subject, either. Who had the time?

Sheldon had contemplated broaching the subject with Amy, on multiple occasions, but it had never seemed to be the appropriate time, as Amy was usually in the midst of dealing with one crisis or another. Instead, he had spent a great deal of time thinking it through on his own.

His first, go-to, response had been, of course he would never have sex. It was messy and unsanitary.

But his arch enemy, the niggling voice, had pointed out that French kissing was also unsanitary, and Sheldon had had very little problem overcoming _that_ particular hurdle.

Yes, well, exchanging saliva was one thing…sex was quite another.

And yet...the niggling voice's logic had started burrowing away at Sheldon's resistance to the idea. For example, every so often, Sheldon would find himself watching Amy, and his thoughts would turn to The Wedding Night. And then, without his even realizing it, he would find himself contemplating the pros and cons of sex.

And so it was, over the course of the past month, with a great deal of logic, reasoning, and a fair amount of arguing with the niggling voice, that Sheldon had found himself beginning to think more favorably about sex with Amy.

This, of course, had led to a whole other host of things to contemplate. Sheldon knew the basics, naturally, but he had found himself surreptitiously digging out the book his friends had given him, several years ago, which he had kept in the back of his closet.

And so, as he was standing there, staring at his fiancé, he had again found himself contemplating The Wedding Night, which was now a mere week away, and had discovered that he was now not at all opposed to sex, with Amy. It had been a startling discovery.

Suddenly feeling discombobulated, he had immediately suggested they spend the afternoon at the zoo, which was the first place to pop into his head. And so they had gone, and it had been a delight.

He had not realized just how much he missed Amy. Yet another startling discovery. It had been a completely illogical thing to have been feeling, as he saw Amy every day, both in the morning and evening. But, somehow, if felt like it had been months since he had last seen Amy. It was while looking at the koala exhibit, that his feelings had overwhelmed him, something which very rarely happens, and he had turned to Amy to tell her that he missed her. To his surprise and delight, Amy had smiled and responded that she too, had missed him.

At that moment, Sheldon had had the urge to kiss Amy, but, as they were in public, surrounded by children no less, he had refrained. He had instead settled for squeezing Amy's hand.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon leisurely making their way through the various habitats. And it was now, as they were walking back to Amy's car, that Sheldon realized he was not ready to go back to a life of wedding planning. He found himself walking slower the closer they got to the car.

When they were ten feet away, they both came to a complete stop, hand in hand, both staring straight at the car.

After roughly thirty seconds of silently staring, Amy turned to him and said, "Why don't we go to dinner, and see a movie."

Sheldon looked over at Amy, nodded, and said, "That sounds like a wonderful plan."

They then walked to the car, and got in, Sheldon pulling out his phone to look up movie times. It turned out that there was a Sheldon-approved movie theater showing a movie at a time which would allow the two of them enough time to enjoy a meal at a Sheldon-approved restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sheldon did something he has never done before: he requested a booth. When he did so, Amy looked at him in surprise, but didn't ask why he had made the request. They followed the hostess back to their booth, Sheldon indicating that Amy should enter her seat first, and then sitting directly next to her, rather than on the opposite side. Amy, again, looked at Sheldon in surprise, but didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed his hand under the table.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they sat in an amiable silence. Amy again laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder, grabbing his arm with the hand not currently holding his. Much to his own surprise, Sheldon found he didn't mind the public display of affection. He was merely happy to be spending time with Amy again. And he always enjoyed their silent evenings.

When their waiter returned with their food, Amy sat up and let go of his hand, so that they could both eat. It was then that they started their first real conversation of the day…and of the past almost three months. Amy asked about Sheldon's work, and in turn, told him of the experiments she was currently working on. Their discussion harkened back to the days when they used to Skype with each other, talking about all manner of things. Sheldon enjoyed every moment.

It was as they were finishing their dessert that Sheldon decided now might be a good time to bring up The Wedding Night. They still had fifteen minutes before they needed to leave to reach their movie.

Sheldon put down his fork, half turned so that he was facing Amy, and clasped his hands, with one elbow resting on the table. He cleared his throat and began, "Amy, there's a matter of importance that I believe we should discuss."

Amy frowned. "Sheldon, you know we're not supposed to discuss wedding planning."

Sheldon shook his head. "No. This isn't about the wedding…at least not directly…"

Amy blinked at him. "Oh. Then what is it about?"

Sheldon inhaled and exhaled quickly, before saying, "It's about the wedding night."

Amy stared for a moment. "What about the wedding night?"

Sheldon cleared his throat again. "I believe we should discuss it."

Amy blinked. "Discuss what?"

"Discuss what we will or won't be doing."

Amy stared again for another moment. "Ok…"

They were both silent for about thirty seconds. It was very rare for Sheldon to feel genuinely awkward about a subject, even when the subject was sex. Up until recently, his opinions on sex had been colored by his clinical view on the subject. He had never shied away from sharing his opinions on the subject, and even on the few occasions when Amy had made blatant propositions, he had not felt awkward so much as slightly annoyed.

But for some odd reason, Sheldon was feeling awkward now. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" he asked.

"Oh…" Amy seemed startled to be asked. "I…have given it the occasional thought."

"And what conclusion did you reach?"

"I…hadn't reached a conclusion."

Sheldon blinked at Amy. "I see."

Amy cocked her head to the side. "What are _your_ thoughts on the matter?"

Sheldon contemplated his answer for several moments. "I believe…I would not object…to further altering the paradigm of our physical relationship."

"Interesting," replied Amy. Sheldon was unsure of what Amy's response could mean. Was she opposed? Why would she be opposed? She had propositioned him on more than one occasion. He had assumed she would be more open about the idea. They _were_ getting married after all.

"Do you object?"

Amy's eyes widened. "On the contrary. I'm simply in a state of shock at the moment. I can assure you, however, that I am very much open to the idea of altering our physical relationship paradigm." She frowned. "When did this change in thinking occur?"

Sheldon glanced away. "Sometime in the past month."

"And what brought it to mind in the first place?"

"Howard, Leonard, and Raj were teasing me one day about our wedding night, and it occurred to me that I had given the matter no thought…so I thought about it."

Amy cleared her throat. "Just so I'm clear on this, you gave thought to sex on our wedding night, and concluded you were not opposed."

Sheldon kept his gaze averted and responded with, "That is correct."

He could see Amy staring at him out of the corner of his eye, as he continued to stare down at his hands.

"Then that settles it," Amy said suddenly.

Sheldon looked up, confused. "That settles what?"

Amy looked him in the eye, eyebrows raised. "The issue of sex. Neither one of us opposes it, so that settles the question of what will happen on our wedding night."

Sheldon blinked for a few moments, and then nodded. "Ok. Then it's settled."

They sat staring at each other for a bit. Sheldon was unsure of what to say. He was wholly unused to feeling so awkward, and was unsure of how to proceed next. And yet, he was also feeling an emotion he had not, as yet, ever been able to attribute to his and Amy's wedding: excitement. For the first time since this whole wedding planning debacle started, Sheldon found himself looking forward to the day.

He smiled at Amy, and said, "Perhaps we should get going. We don't want to be late to our movie."

Amy returned his smile, and they both got out of the booth. Sheldon left the money for the meal and tip on the table, and they walked out. As they were walking Amy again grabbed Sheldon's hand. He squeezed her hand in response.

When they found their seats at the theater, they sat down, and Amy immediately wrapped both hands around Sheldon's arm, almost as if she were hugging it, and leaned her head against his shoulder. It made trying to eat popcorn a little difficult, but, surprisingly, he found he didn't mind. In fact, about half way through the movie, he leaned his head on top of Amy's and put his other hand on top of hers. It was a very pleasant movie going experience.

On the ride back to the apartment they animatedly discussed the various elements of the film they either enjoyed or disliked. They were in the midst of debating the validity of heroine's attraction to her arch-nemesis when they reached their front door. They both cut off abruptly and stood staring at the door. Amy again grabbed Sheldon's hand as they stood there.

Sheldon discovered he was still not ready for the day to end. He had been having fun, and it was so nice to spend time with Amy, free of wedding plans. He was worried that things would return to their former state now that the day was over.

Sheldon saw Amy look up at him through the corner of his eye, and so he looked down at her.

"Sheldon…I propose that we don't return to our prior state of stress."

Sheldon blinked, considering. "Is that possible? I'm given to understand that there is still a lot to be done."

Amy shrugged. "I no longer care if there are pink bows tied on all the wedding favors, or about any of the other minute details."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Really? That's not like you, Amy. I thought you wanted your special day."

Amy shook her head. "I don't want my special day…I'd rather have _our_ special day. I really have missed spending time with you. I'm willing to sacrifice a few details in order to enjoy this last week with my fiancé."

Sheldon considered for a moment. "Does this mean that I don't have to pin on a pink rose?"

Amy scoffed. "Of course not. But it means that I won't be yelling at you every evening."

"Then by all means, I agree." Sheldon would agree to just about anything if it meant that Amy wouldn't be yelling at him. And agreeing not to be stressed was already an easy decision to make.

After that was settled, Sheldon opened the door to the apartment, and they walked through. Sheldon was just about to walk into his bedroom, when he heard Amy say his name.

He turned around. "Yes?"

Amy bit her bottom lip, and a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. "Would you be willing to sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

Sheldon blinked at Amy for a moment, considering. The idea had merit. He nodded. "Ok. Let me prepare for bed, and I'll meet you in your room."

After putting on his pajamas, and finishing his other nightly routines, Sheldon entered Amy's bedroom. Amy was sitting up, apparently waiting for him. He lay down, pulling the covers up to his chin. Amy looked over at him.

"Sheldon?"

He turned his head towards her. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if we cuddle?"

"No."

Amy smiled and then lay down, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped both his arms around her, and then proceeded to fall almost instantly asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy**

Amy woke up and looked around, momentarily disoriented. Then she smiled as she remembered where she was, and why she was there. Today was her wedding day.

She had spent the night over at Howard and Bernadette's, in order to avoid seeing Sheldon before the ceremony. Amy would rather have stayed at Leonard and Penny's, but there wasn't any room. Amy had said she didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but Penny had insisted she needed to be well rested for her big day. That was when Bernadette had volunteered her and Howard's guest room, at their new apartment, located on top of Mrs. Wolowitz's garage.

Amy heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Bernadette peaked her head through the door and said, "Rise and shine, Amy. Time to start your day."

Amy beamed. She was so happy, that it was all she could do to keep herself from jumping up and down on the bed.

She threw off the covers and ran over to hug Bernadette, who seemed a little surprised.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Bernadette smiled. "Of course."

"I'm going to take my shower now," Amy said.

Bernadette nodded. "Ok. Howard is making breakfast. It'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

Amy grabbed her toiletry bag and the clothes she was going to wear until she put on her dress. She spent a significant amount of time in the shower. The first several minutes were spent merely standing underneath the spray, smiling.

As she came to, and started washing her hair, she thought back to the past week. Thank goodness for their friends. True to their word, they had taken it upon themselves to take care of most of the last minute details. At a suggestion from Penny, Amy had gone in to work on Monday and requested the entire rest of the week off. She had originally, foolishly, thought she could work through Friday, but, as she had nearly had a nervous breakdown, she agreed it might be best to take the week off, in addition to the two weeks for her honeymoon. Luckily, it appeared her department head agreed with her.

Sheldon had been a little more reluctant to take time off of work, as he was already having difficulty with the thought of taking an entire two weeks off, but by Wednesday Amy was able to convince him to take Thursday and Friday off.

Penny and Leonard had been a superb Maid of Honor and Best Man. Every time Penny caught Amy attempting to deal with a last minute detail, she would grab the paper/phone/etc. out of Amy's hand and tell her to go read a magazine. Leonard, similarly, removed all of Sheldon's whiteboards, and even threatened to take his computer away if he found him working on it again. Penny told Amy that she had put Leonard in charge of making sure Sheldon wasn't working.

Overall, it had ended up being an easy going week. Amy and Sheldon had actually made time to talk, hang out, talk, watch television, and talk. And as the day of their nuptials grew closer, Amy had felt herself growing more and more excited. Somewhere along the way, in the middle of all her planning, Amy had lost her sense of excitement about the wedding. It had turned into a chore. It was nice, this past week, to have recovered her initial excitement.

Amy stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off, pulling on her clothes. She hurried into the kitchen. Howard was in the midst of cooking pancakes. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Happy wedding day, Amy."

Amy beamed again. "Thank you, Howard."

Howard pointed to a plate, "Help yourself to some pancakes."

Amy walked over and grabbed the smallest pancake she could find. She was not the least bit hungry. She put about once teaspoon of syrup on it, and proceeded to take a bite. After about three bites, she pushed her plate away. Bernadette walked in and said, "Is the food ok?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, it's delicious. Thank you, Howard. However, I simply can't eat."

Bernadette and Howard smiled knowingly at each other. Howard turned to Amy, smiling, and said "That's perfectly understandable. Leave the dish, I'll take care of it. You girls go start getting ready."

As they were walking down the hall, Bernadette said, "Oh, I had better go lay out Howard's tuxedo for him."

Amy barely heard her, as she was currently pondering what Sheldon was up to at the moment. She walked into the bedroom to start packing her few things back up.

Suddenly she heard Bernadette yell, sounding strangely like Mrs. Wolowitz, "Howard! What is this in your garment bag?"

"What do you mean?" Howard yelled back.

That's when Amy remembered that neither Penny, nor Bernadette, knew about the boys' surprise.

Amy rushed into their bedroom, "Oh, that was supposed to be a surprise, Bernadette."

Bernadette held up the hanger. "What in the world is this?"

"I believe that's the uniform for a Star Trek: The Next Generation Science Officer."

Bernadette looked at Amy as if she had sprouted horns. "Why in the world would you let Sheldon talk you into this?"

Amy shrugged. "There were some battles just not worth fighting. And Sheldon agreed to having the wedding colors be pink…Just…don't tell Penny ahead of time."

Bernadette gave Amy a look, but said, "Ok…"

They walked back to the guest room, picked up Amy's things, and headed to the church. The battle between Sheldon, Amy, and their two mothers over the location at which the marriage would take place, had raged for well over a week. Neither Sheldon, nor Amy, held religious beliefs, and so had not wished to be married in a church. But by the end of the week, Amy had begun to think it might be best to give in to their mothers' demands. She had managed to persuade Sheldon through her powers of compromise.

As she and Bernadette arrived at the church, they saw Leonard and Penny attempting to carry Amy's dress into the bridal dressing room, off the side of the chapel.

"Amy, how are you even going to walk in this thing?" Leonard said, his voice muffled by the garment bag currently in his face. "Are you even going to be able to fit through the door?"

Amy smiled without answering. She loved her dress. In the midst of all the stress, the one thing that had been very easy to do, had been choosing a dress. As soon as she had laid her eyes on it, she had known that was her dress. It was perfect and made her feel like a princess. When she had tried it on, she had felt like Disney's Cinderella…she had kind of looked like her too. The dress was tight up top, until it reached her waist when it spread out in a big bell shape, straight to the floor. And there were glittery sequins all over, so that Amy felt like she was sparkling. It went perfectly with her tiara, and three and a half carat diamond engagement ring.

As soon as everything was situated in the bridal dressing room, Penny began to work on Amy's hair and makeup. Amy had been quite insistent that she not wear any makeup at all today, (mostly due to the fact that Sheldon preferred her without makeup) save perhaps some mascara and lip gloss, but Penny had exclaimed that there was no way Amy could wear a dress like hers and not wear makeup. They had compromised by allowing Penny to put on foundation, a light green eye shadow, eye liner (no "smoky eye" allowed), and a tinted pink lip gloss. As for her hair, Amy did not wish to have her hair curled. Instead she asked Penny to put it up in a knot on top of her head, with her tiara in front.

After her hair and makeup were complete, Penny and Bernadette helped Amy put on her dress. It took a little while, because there was so much tulle underneath that they had a hard time figuring out where the opening was. When Amy was finally in her dress, complete with white ballet flats, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

She beamed. She looked just like a princess. In fact, she looked just like Cinderella.

"You look beautiful Amy!" Penny and Bernadette exclaimed.

"I know," beamed Amy.

Amy stood there, staring at herself, feeling excited. She must had stood there awhile, because the next time Penny came over, she was completely dressed, with her own hair and makeup completed.

"Alright, Sweetie, it's time for us girls to take our pictures."

Amy nodded, still smiling, and walked out the door. She loved how, due to the fact that her dress was so puffy that you couldn't see her feet, she looked like she was gliding across the floor.

After the pictures with her bridesmaids, it was back into the bridal dressing room, to await the start of the ceremony. Time seemed to snail by, but eventually it was time to line up. Amy grabbed her bouquet of pink roses, and Penny and Bernadette put on her veil.

Amy's cousins Brad and Tadd had both volunteered to walk Amy down the aisle, but she had said she would rather walk down alone. She lined up behind Bernadette and Penny, growing ever more excited. The next thing she knew the music had started, and Bernadette began her walk down the aisle. It was all Amy could do not to start hopping up and down. Penny got a look at the guys in their Star Trek uniforms and turned back to Amy, mouthing "what the hell?"

Amy just shrugged and smiled.

When Penny finally went up the aisle, it was finally Amy's turn. The music changed to "The Way You Look Tonight" and Amy started her walk up the aisle, savoring every moment. Every eye was on her, and her sparkling dress. She looked at Sheldon, who actually looked quite dashing in his Captain's Uniform (even if the pink rose pinned on _did _clash with the red in the uniform). She and Sheldon had agreed that the Next Generation uniforms had a more formal look to them than the Original Series uniforms. Sheldon was smiling at her, hands clasped in front of him. When she reached him, he held out his arm, and she hooked her hand through.

The minister asked the audience to be seated and then began the ceremony.

"Hoch cheb'a' yIr Daghtuj DaHjaj muv Sheldon je Amy tlhogh…"

Amy could hear her Aunt Flora whisper loudly, "Is he speaking German?" and Mary say, "Oh good Lord."

Amy looked over at Sheldon and smiled. She had gotten him to agree to be married in a church, with a minister, provided the ceremony be performed in Klingon.

When the minister pronounced that they were "nem IoDnal je be'nal," Sheldon smiled at Amy, lifted her veil, and kissed her.

Taking pictures with the family could have been considered stressful, if Amy hadn't been feeling so happy. Not even Aunt Flora lecturing Amy and Sheldon on proper wedding attire, or Mary berating Sheldon for having the wedding performed in Klingon, could dampen their spirits. Through the entire wedding picture ordeal, Amy and Sheldon held hands, never once letting go.

Then it was on to the train museum for the reception. There was a large pavilion erected in the center of the outdoor museum, surrounded by the mini tracks. When Sheldon and Amy arrived, Amy noticed Brad and Tadd both taking rides on the mini trains.

She snickered, turned to Sheldon, and said, "They look a bit like a couple of King Kong's riding a train, don't they?"

Sheldon grinned in response.

They were announced, and then took their seats at the head table, which resembled a locomotive. Dinner was fried chicken (which, according to Sheldon, was not nearly as good as Mary's), mashed potatoes, corn, and iced tea or soda to drink. Amy didn't eat a bite. She kept meaning to, but she would frequently find herself simply grinning at the wedding guests in front of her, or gazing at Sheldon. Or, when she would remember that she should be eating, she would get the fork half way to her mouth and someone would start clinking their glass, causing a chain reaction of clinking glassware (that greatly annoyed Sheldon) which could only be stopped by kissing. And then after kissing Sheldon, she would go back to grinning happily at the wedding guests, and the cycle would repeat itself.

Their first dance was interesting, mostly because they both had to figure out how to navigate around Amy's dress. It was a waltz, so Sheldon sent her out in a spin multiple times, which was also very difficult, as the dress never wanted to stop when Amy did.

In the middle of the dance, Amy looked up at Sheldon and asked, "Now that you're attending your own wedding reception, do you feel more favorably towards them?"

Sheldon looked down at her. "No."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean 'no'?" Leave it to Sheldon to say something so truthful.

"I mean, I don't feel more favorably towards wedding receptions."

"So you don't like ours?"

Sheldon looked shocked. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"I just asked you if you felt more favorably towards wedding receptions."

Sheldon looked confused. "Well, I don't."

"So which is it then?"

"Which is what?"

Amy had the sudden urge to laugh. Only Sheldon Cooper could unknowingly insult his wife at their wedding reception. At the thought of wife, Amy grinned.

Sheldon frowned, still confused. "Why on earth are you grinning? You're making no sense."

"I'm grinning because you're being so…you."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You're still not making sense Amy."

"I was asking about wedding receptions to see if you were enjoying ours, but you said no. I was laughing because only you would be capable of directly insulting your wife at your wedding reception."

Sheldon looked affronted. "I beg your pardon, but you asked me no such thing, and I did not insult you."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. You didn't ask me if I liked our wedding reception. You asked if I felt differently about wedding receptions in general. And the answer to that question is no."

"Alright then, I'll ask you directly. Do you like our wedding reception?"

"You know, if you had asked that in the first place we could have saved ourselves this entire discussion…and yes, I do like _our_ wedding reception…particularly the make-your-own sundae bar."

Amy laughed and they continued dancing for the short time that was left of the song.

It wasn't until they were supposed to cut the cake that Amy got her first look at it. It was more beautiful than she had pictured it. It was four tiers tall, chocolate, with traditional white frosting. Every other tier had either pink roses or N-gauge locomotives around the edge. And on the top were two Vulcan figures, in place of a traditional bride and groom. Neither Sheldon nor Amy had really wanted to do the traditional wedding cake cut, but Mary had, for some reason, insisted quite severely that they adhere to that particular tradition, and so they had agreed, for the sake of keeping the peace.

When at last it was time to go, Amy felt a brief sadness wash over her. Her wedding day was over. But then she looked up at Sheldon, remembered that the wedding night was still to come, and grinned.

Their friends all waved goodbye as they got in the limo, which had the words "Boldly Going" painted on the back window. On the ride to the hotel, they alternated between kissing and cuddling.

Howard and Raj had checked them in and taken their luggage up to the hotel room before the wedding had started, so when they arrived, they were able to take the elevator straight to their room. They both stopped for a moment to stare at the door, before Sheldon swiped the card key and opened it, gesturing for Amy to go through first. After she walked through the door, Sheldon followed, closed the door, turned around, and grinned.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Two days, and 9000 words later, you have your Shamy Wedding sequel. Thanks a bunch for reading! It's been a fun two days. :)**

**For those wondering what the Klingon means: "Hoch cheb'a' ben yIr Daghtuj DaHjaj muv Sheldon Amy tlhogh" = We are here together today to join Sheldon and Amy in marriage, and "nem IoDnal je be'nal" = Now husband and wife. Or so I hope. I have a new found respect for anyone who can speak Klingon...not an easy language. I'm pretty sure there's very little correct grammar or syntax in those statements because I had to look up each individual word, only to find that some words had no translation (words like "to" or "in").**

**So, thanks again, I hope you enjoyed it, and please be kind to my confidence and leave a review. :)**


End file.
